To make you proud
by Obi chan
Summary: About Trunks and Vegeta's thoughts on their relationship. Trunks feels that his father hates him and Vegeta regrets the way he has treated his son. It's not a story. It's father n' son reflecting time. SHORT! READ + REVIEW, PLEAZE! Thank you.^_^ COMPLETE!
1. Trunks thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Blh, blah, blah...  
  
************************************************  
  
  
You know how most boys are always hanging out with their father's going fishing, playing baseball. Even when most of the time the two aren't getting along they still find some way to do get along. I see this everyday, walking through the park, flying to work, driving in my red b-100 hover craft and it angers me. Those sons have with their fathers that I'll never have with mine, and I never will.   
  
I never did get along with him. He was always busy training and training and training, ignoring me.... Whenever i would go to him to play or show him something like my new bike or a strange-looking, purple lizard that i had found wandering in the bushes, i would just be getting in his way and he would scold me. I always use to think that what he said about me was true. I was nothing but a brat or just a pathetic little weakling that would never be a warrior. for years i had accepted his verbal abuse, and for years i have welcomed it into my arms, only to get hurt.  
  
I could never be his strong, saiyajin son. To him I was just a hybrid. A mutt with pink hair that had violated his once proud, untainted, royal line. To have royal blood stained with human blood was an abomination to the Throne of Vegetasie. I was that abomination and for that...whenever i looked into the mirror...whenever I would touch my silky, soft, lavender locks i hated myself. i could never be his son...I could never be his prized trophy, not even his consolation prize. But only his burden.  
  
In the gravity room i would train with him. that was the only time that we would actually spend time together. But it was no baseball or fishing. It was just his way to try to improve me. I felt no real love out of it like i believed, just anger and annoyance. Day after endless day, i would perform 100 diffrent kinds of Saiyajin kata's. I had to perform each kata accurately, in order and if i messed up i was to perform all the kata's all over again from beggining to end. "Tough love" my mother would call it. " He's only that way with you because he loves you" my mother would say. But how would she know? has she ever had a father that has treated her the way my father would treat me? Or is her mate more important than her mere son? Does she feel the way my father feels with me?  
  
After awhile I had quit training. My technique had become careless. My styles, sloppy and it angered my father. that didn't help my relationship with him, it had just pushed us farther apart. But then again i don't think that we had ever had a relationship. To the both of us that word never even existed.  
It was just a bunch of letters and sounds.  
  
I was alway's jealous of Goten. He and his father had the perfect relationship. They would go fishing together, play games and even when they were training they had a good time. Most of time they'd even invite me to go hang out with them. Though it made me happy to be with them, it didn't. Bieng close to them when they were together only caused me more sorrow. Hah! me? Jealous of Goten? I had always had the better things. The better clothes, the bigger house, more toys, the better car.Better grades. But of course he had his father. how can my things compare to that?  
  
My sister bieng born only made it worse. He had loved my sister. Never me. But i was his eldest son. Why did he chose her? Because she was more like him? Because her short temper matched his? It is true. She is like her father. A female version of Vegeta. and i'm just like my mother...weak and more human than saiyajin.  
  
What was the thing that every son and father had that i never had with my father? It was love. For years i had silently pleaded with my father to love and cherish me. He never did. The only time that i knew that he had been proud was before he died, when majin boo was trying to destroy the world. " You make me proud my son". and when i had heard those words i felt my once dead soul bieng ressurected from inside my body and filled with life. I was only a child back then...but even then i had tried to make him proud of me and i had succeded...for a awhile. And there will once again be a day when i will make him proud of me, if not love me, at least be proud. At least it's better than bieng a burden...  
  
  
***************************************  
  
This is my second fic. i know it's sad, but i really always wanted to do something like this. anyhoo. Please review. I'm not getting any reviews with my second fic. It must be really cheesy. 


	2. Vegeta's thoughts

Hello, i've come up with Vegeta's thoughts on him and Trunks relationship, for some of you who were waiting. Please review after you have read this cause....I like reviews are fun and....um...i. well i don't know what else to say but read!...and review...i'm gonna stop now and get on with this short fic.  
  
********************************************  
  
I was raised of noble birth, only to be denude of it. My once proud, strong race beaten and torn of it's honor...Vegetasie...destroyed. I mourn silently for what i have lost. I mourn for myself to find that I have no power. Before I had come to earth and Freeza was killed or to put it correctly, lost in space (That idiot Kakarrot didn't kill him properly) i never knew what love was. My father had never shown me love and the same with him and his father. A word so soft, so fragile could never make it's place in the saiyajin vocabulary. It never existed. It will be exiled from our rough, arrogant language if it did. The saiyajins are a blood-thirsty race. To proud to be overwhelmed by such undermining emotions.  
  
My thoughts on my son? At the beginning of his life i didn't know what to think of him. I was too angry with myself for falling for such a weak female. I was also too busy trying to achieve the level of Super Saiyajin. But i was both content and proud. I had a son to call my own. After a time i had grown feelings for both my mate and kin. I loved them and sought to protect them with my life.  
  
I never really had spent time with Trunks, though we had train together it didn't seem to have brought us close together like i thought it would. He was a terrific fighter. Not the greatest, but he improved quickly. I scolded him not to undermine him, but to make him stronger, more determined. But that had not work.   
  
In the end he had quit training. It had made me angry, but apart of me felt sorrow. He had so much potential. He could of been powerful, more powerful then me even, but he threw it all away. Why? I never knew what i had did wrong to make him quit. It took me a long time to find the problem. I had been with him what my father had been with me. I never showed love to him like i loved him. I never showed him pride...I forgot he was half human...  
  
I did give alot of attention to Bra. I guess because she acted more like a sayiajin. She was always like me, though she never liked to fight. She had my temper and my arrogance. Trunks was more like his mother. He inherited her intelligence and her human like instict.   
  
I never did take my son for granted. Though i had once failed as a father, i promise never to fail again. I will not be like my father. I was always proud of my son. He was never a burden. I have always loved him I hope that one day, despite my arrogance, that i will fix my relationship with him. And one day i will tell him...Trunks you make me proud.  
  
**************************************  
FINALLY! sorry i took so long to post it. I've been really busy...watching T.V. (Curls up in shame) But here it is. COMPLETE! (Plops out on the couch in exuastion and exhales in relief) 


End file.
